The wedding
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: The bells are ringing and Chisaki gets ready for her wedding to the man she loves. One-shot!


**Hi guys! This is my first Nagi no Asukara fanfic and I just finished watching the anime yesterday and omg, the ending was so beautiful! I loved the graphics and the plot twist on who was paired with another really made my heart soar. I expected different pairings but I still ship them. I really ship Tsumugu and Chisaki because they were the few people to have had close ties with the sea people, especially Chisaki who lost them until after the time skip. I really wished they came up with what happens when they grow up but since I can't find any so far, here is my imagined version of their wedding. I don't own the characters. They belong to Project-118.**

Chisaki sat at the dresser, her eyes closed as someone drew on it. "Alright! All done, Chi-chan!" Manaka smiled as Chisaki opened her eyes. Manaka had done a great job at applying her make-up and she smiled as she stood up. As she turned, her mother stood at the door, tears in her eyes. "My baby girl has grown up," she sniffed as she wiped a handkerchief over her eyes. "Mum, don't cry," she said as she embraced her. "Aww, Chi-chan!" Manaka wailed as she hugged them as well, nearly toppling them over.

"Oi, Manaka. You'll tear the dress," a voice said as her best friends entered the room. Hikari was in a tuxedo and he scratched his head uncomfortably as he tried to shake off the hair gel Manaka had put on his head. "Come on, Hi-kun! I took so long to do it!" she pouted as she pecked him on the cheek, making him turn red. "Not long and it would be your wedding too, Hikari-kun," Chisaki's mother smiled as Hikari tried not to blush and shake off a squealing Manaka.

"Wahh! She looks so pretty!" Miuna squeaked as she entered the room, dressed in a bridal maid's dress of blue and white, the dress shining off her Ena. "Well, come along! The bride needs to get ready! Men, out!" Chisaki's mother commanded as she shoved Hikari out of the room, who protested loudly. As the three girls sat in the room, Chisaki threatened to cry again. "Aww! Don't cry, Chi-chan! Its your wedding day!" Manaka said as the gong signaling the departure of the bride sounded. "Come on!" Manaka smiled as she and Miuna offered their hands. Chisaki smiled as she took them.

Outside the door, her father stood proudly in is tuxedo, his face torn between sadness and happiness. "My Chisaki!" he wailed as he hugged her, nearly knocking her off her feet. "Oto-san!" she said as she held him up. "Oi! We better hurry up! We're behind schedule here!" Miuna called as she and Manaka took their places behind the bride. "Shall we?" he asked her as he offered her his arm. Chisaki blushed as she took it just as the music started to play.

She had specifically chosen this song because it was the song that meant most to her and Tsumugu. The fateful day when everyone, including her three best friends had fallen into a five-year slumber, leaving her the only one to age and move on in life. As the years passed, the more time she spent with Tsumugu, the more conflicted she became of her feelings but when he finally confessed to her, she felt her world had shattered to become more beautiful and dark at the same time.

"Chisaki, will you marry me?" Tsumugu had asked, without getting on a knee or anything. Both of them had been staring at the sunset, the wind whipping their faces as they gazed at the sea. The sun glowed orange in the horizon, making the sky shine in purple, pink and orange. "Eh?" Chisaki had said as she looked at him, not expecting the question at all. "We have been dating five years after all," he said, his usual smile on his face. His smile was the one that reeled her in years ago. She loved being the one whom he revealed his real feelings to all the time, whenever they embraced his warmth flowed into her soul.

"Yes," she whispered as they turned to face each other. He removed a necklace from his pocket and put it around her neck. A beautiful seashell necklace sparkled in the setting sun as she held it in her hand. It was the same one Miuna wanted to buy for Akari years ago. "Thought you might like it," he muttered as she threw her arms around him. "Yes! I love it!" she whispered as they embraced, the cold air churning around them. When they told the news to everyone, all of them had freaked out and congratulated them both. "About time!" Tsumugu's grandfather had grinned as he patted his head. Her parents nearly knocked the house down with their shouting and crying. Her three friends on the other hand…

"Wah! About time!" Hikari had grinned while Manaka had thrown herself on her, swinging around her neck. As she laughed, she caught sight of Kaname, who was smiling a smile that seemed so distant. The boy who loved her for so long… "My feelings for you will never change," he had said when they were fourteen and his smile told her the same thing. "Congratulations," he had said as the other two scrambled for the details. "I still can't believe you're getting hitched to that guy! I thought someone else would be more of your type," Hikari said as Manaka shoved him.

"We can have wedding on both the land and sea. We have the ceremony first on land and then we do the ceremonial rights in the sea," Tsumugu had said. Her heart soared as she realized how much consideration he had taken in making sure everyone would be able to attend in their own comfort. "Tsumugu! I'm coming!" she whispered to herself as they broke the surface, a boat fashioned in the style of the Sending rocking on the waves.

A small area had been set up for the wedding and everyone she had ever knew was gathered there. They smiled as the bride walked onto the sand, her dress dragging in the sand. Her black hair was done in a nice up do and her cheeks flushed as she saw her husband to be. Tsumugu stood in his wedding outfit, for once looking nervous. "Good morning, Tsumugu-kun," she smiled as he took her hand. Hikari stood next to them, his smile wide as Manaka came up from behind Chisaki.

A local priest did the ceremony. As he spoke the words binding them, Chisaki thought of the time they had spent together. She remembered when Manaka first got caught in his net, how flustered she became whenever she saw him. She remembered confessing to Hikari and when Kaname had confessed to her, her heart had broken in confusion. When Kaname sacrificed himself to save her, she had cried for so long, dreading if they ever do come back, she would have changed so much. She remembered how Tsumugu and his grandfather had taken her under their wing, how Tsumugu would stand outside her door as she cried, his presence alone comforting her. But when they did return, her heart was only filled with joy.

"Do you, Kihara Tsugumu take this woman as your wedded wife?" the priest asked. "I do," he said. "Do you, Hiradaira Chisaki take this man as your wedded husband?" he asked as she smiled, tears shining in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered, the tears threatening to spill. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss," he said as he stepped back. Chisaki felt a hand on her cheek, the thumb wiping away her tears. "The bride shouldn't cry on her wedding day," Tsumugu smiled as he leaned in. "Tsumugu-kun," she whispered as they became one, the crowd cheering as music filled the air.

In the village of the sea, here,

The nearing ripples sway over the tide,

Often bringing light, again and again.

With the sea god's blessings,

The days are yet bright, here.

In the night, at sea, here,

Where the kelp and seaweed sway in the tide,

Shrimps and sea slugs peer from the rocks,

With the sea god's protection,

We are at peace, here.

The men of both the sea and land sang the song as the wedded couple got onto a boat that brought them out to the first boat, where Oroko-sama was sitting in his little hut, swigging a bottle of sake. "Well, here comes the wedded couple," he said as he stood up. He struck his staff on the boat, blue spirit flames lighting the path as the boat moved towards his. As their boat made their way to Oroko-sama, the waves shook the boat slightly, making Chisaki wobble. "Easy," Tsumugu said as he held her arm. She smiled gratefully as their boat bobbed towards Uroko-sama.

….

"A toast to the bride and groom!" Takeshi shouted, raising a glass of sake into the air. Their group followed suit, everyone knocking their glasses together as they drank, laughing the night away. The moon shone above the water, the waves knocking against the rocks. Chisaki's face was a bit red from drinking while Tsumugu stood with his colleagues, who were trying to get him to sing a song. "Yo, Chi-chan!" Manaka slurred as she came over with Hikari, who looked pretty drunk as well. "Oi, you two lay off the alcohol! You may be able to drink now but don't overdo it!" Akari growled as she tugged them both by the ear, making them shout. As she dragged them away, a familiar yet slightly mature face came before her.

"Yo!" Kaname smiled as he made his way towards her. "Kaname," Chisaki said as he approached her. "Where's Sayu-chan?" she asked. "With Miuna. She hasn't seen her in a while," he said as Chisaki spotted them walking along the beach, laughing as they exchanged stories. "Kaname… I.." she started to say as he smiled. His smile that he used no matter his feelings. "You make a radiant bride," he said as he dug his hands in his pockets. "Maybe if I hadn't gone into the cold sleep, I might have been able to make a move on you, but things didn't go as I wanted to initially huh…" he said as he kicked lightly at the sand.

"Kaname…" she whispered. She remembered how heartbroken he had been when she told him she loved Hikari and when she had gotten Tsumugu, she thought he would be even more broken. But then Sayu came along and mended the hole in his heart. "My feelings for you will never change. I love Sayu now, but you'll always be my first love," he said as the waves crashed. "Chisaki, I love you," he smiled as she heard footsteps.

"Well, I better go before the groom murders me," he grinned as he waved, walking back to the party. "He never gives up does he?" Tsumugu said as he wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah…" she smiled as her first lover walked away. "So, have you decided where to live?" she asked. "You know I love Shioshishio," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "We can decide after the honeymoon, you know," she grinned as they kissed under the night sky. "Sure, Mrs Kihara-san," he smiled against her lips and she surrendered herself to the man she loved.

 **All comments are welcomed!**


End file.
